How To Confess Your Sins
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: What if when Astrid went up to get Hiccup's notebook for the map to the island of night furies she discovered his old journal as well? Secrets will be revealed and friends will be hurt, but when Hiccup is captured by Dagur, can his so called friends save him? I own nothing and there's no dragons, only the teens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Astrid quickly busted through the Haddocks door before turning her attention to the large man carving a duck. "Sir, have you seen Hiccup?"

Stoick stops his carving "When I woke this morning he was already gone. Should I tell him you're lookin for him?"

Astrid quickly shakes her head "How about I leave him a note, in his room?"

Stoick nods in acknowledgement before turning back to his work.

Astrid jogged up the stairs and reached Hiccup's room. "Ok, notebook, notebook." The blonde searches every place she can think, but finds nothing. "Where are you hiding it Hiccup?" A certain memory comes to mind and guides the way to the boy's bed.

Astrid lowers and looks under to find not only a small notebook, but an old looking journal as well "How predictable Hiccup."

The teen grabs the book before staring at the journal, what could Hiccup have written inside? Maybe she should take them both, just in case?

After a few moments of deliberation, Astrid is out the door with both in hand.

"Well?" Questions a waiting Fishlegs once Astrid exits the home.

"Hiccup must have copied the map from his notebook, fortunately." The blonde teen shows the notebook proudly

"Yes!" Squeals an ecstatic Fishlegs

"Good, can we go already?" Exclaims a very annoyed Snotlout

"Not quite yet, I also found this." Astrid now reveals the old journal to the group.

"Is that?" Questions Tuffnut

"I think it is!" Decalres Ruffnut

Fishlegs sighs "You really have no idea what that is do you?"

The twins both stare before speaking in unison "Not a clue."

Astrid face palms, while Snotlout grabs the journal from her hands "It's Hiccup's journal. The one we used to make fun of him for writing in."

The twins eyes light up with understanding "Oh! Right, I remember now."

"So, what should we do with it?" Asks Fishlegs

"We should read it! Duh." Speaks Snotlout as the boy opens the journal.

"Guys, I'm not sure about this." States Astrid "I mean; what if there's really personal stuff?"

Snotlout scoffs and begins reading "Like what? Hiccup doesn't have any secrets!"

With that knowledge the twins and Fishlegs all join in for the reading, a reluctant Astrid not far behind. ****

**_Oh the gods hate me, today I not only got in trouble for setting the forge on fire, but it wasn't even my fault! Snotlout was the one who didn't stroke the fire pit, but of course, Hiccup The Useless (Yeah that's my nickname now) gets blamed._**

The teens all turn to stare at Snotlout angrily

"That was you!" Speaks Tuffnut "We made fun of Hiccup for months after that!"

Snotlout lowers his head in shame; he hadn't forgotten all the terrible things he'd done to his young cousin.

"I can't believe you did that to Hiccup!" Yells Astrid, tossing her axe at the now running target

The twins and Fishlegs continue reading as Astrid beats the life out of Snotlout

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I was just having some fun."

Fishlegs thrusts the book forward before glaring "You call this fun?" All eyes stare at the now fuming boy

 ** _So today dad had the great idea of a camping trip with me and Snotlout … Of course it's probably just another way to try and mold me into a better son. Snotlout took me deep into the woods … Before leaving me stuck in a ditch, in my defense, I should have known never to trust him._**

"You left him in a ditch!" Yells Astrid before throwing her axe once again "I'll kill you!"

Snotlout ducks and grabs for the journal, turning to a certain date "Hey, I'm not the only one that hurt him!"

 ** _Today wasn't so bad, at least that's what I keep telling myself. Dad took me to Gobber's as usual and as usual the teens showed up for their annual "Let's make fun of Hiccup session."_**

Astrid stares, unsure of why this pertains to her. She went with the others, but never spoke, she only watched from the sidelines.

 ** _But, then something changed … Astrid spoke to me for the first time! I was so happy I couldn't stand it. I wish she would talk to me all of the time .. Even if she is yelling at me for, oh I don't know? Being a useless fishbone? Being born?_**

Astrid and the teens gasp, had she really said that to Hiccup?

Snotlout smiles "See! You hurt his feelings too!"

"Yeah, but at least she didn't leave him to die in a ditch." Declares Fishlegs

"Yeah, that's cold bro." Says Tuffnut

"Even we'd never do that!" States Ruffnut

"So you didn't destroy the animal house and blame Hiccup?" Sneers Snotlout

"Wow, did Hiccup actually do any of the things he got in trouble for?" Asks Astrid

All the teens lower their heads in thought

"I may have been the one to … Destroy the village once" confesses Fishlegs, followed quickly by the twins

"Yeah." Declares Tuffnut using his fingers as air quotes "Accidentally and once."

Astrid nods before revealing her own confession "I was responsible for all those missing axe's from the armory."

All eyes now turn to a very guilty looking Snotlout

"Ok Snotlout, confess." Speaks Fishlegs

"What? I'm insulted that you would even say such a thing!"

Everyone glares at said teen

"Fine! I was the one who made Hiccup's stupid inventions not work."

Everything grows silent as the teens finally confess what they'd done.

"Wow, are we like, terrible people or something?" Asks Tuffnut

The teens all lower their heads as they came to their own conclusions

"Everything was our fault." States Astrid "We just used Hiccup as a scape goat so we didn't get in trouble."

"Do you think he knew?" Asks Ruffnut "I mean isn't Hiccup a genius?"

"A genius! Please, Hiccup is a … "

Snotlout is stopped dead in his tracks by the four death glares he receives

"Don't even go there." Demands Astrid

"Well, if he knew .. he didn't write anything about it." Speaks Fishlegs as he turns page after page in search of any confirmation.

"Whether Hiccup knew or not doesn't change that were friends now right?" Questions Ruffnut

Snotlout's eyes suddenly rise in panic "Gods help us if Stoick ever found out!"

Astrid shivers at that thought "First things first." Declares the blond as her hands move to her hips "We find this Night Fury Island and get Hiccup."

The teens all nod before gathering some supplies and petting their dragons

"Then we confess and apologize."

All eyes drop and heads turn, but each teen gives some indication of a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The events that played out after that meeting were unforgettable, first Fishlegs informs Stoick of the teens plans to find Hiccup and the Island of Night Furies, then Gobber comes running in out of breath stating Mildew had fled his home and upon reaching the fake island and finding the even more fake dragon, everything clicks into place.

"Hiccup is on Outcast Island." Speaks Fishlegs in shock and worry

Stoick drops the acidy dragon skin in anger "Mildew has betrayed us and helped Alvin kidnap my son."

The group of Vikings all band together to save Hiccup and Toothless. By the time they reached the Island the next day had just begun, it didn't take long to spot the fleeing Nadder dragon and upon closer inspection Hiccup and Mildew were the riders.

Hiccup seemed relatively alright, just worried for his missing dragon and best friend, but once the two were reunited the boy was full of nothing but smiles, that is until Alvin purposely egged the boy on into a fight, his last attempt at keeping Hiccup and he would have succeeded if it weren't for the dragons, yes the dragons without their riders attacked and saved the trapped duo from an army of approaching Outcasts.

After the fierce battle the Vikings headed for Berk, all except Mildew who fell from his dragon, landing right back into Alvin's clutches. Hiccup and Toothless returned home safe and sound, but the teens knew they had to confess their trickery to him, even if it meant losing the boy.

Each teen waited in the Dragon Academy for Hiccup, they had informed him they needed to talk and to meet the group after the Dragon Air Show.

"What are we going to say to him?" Asks a very worried Fishlegs, he did not want to lose Hiccup, his only friend who loved dragons, loved to read and study just as much as he did.

"Were going to tell him the truth." Declares Astrid "Hiccup is our friend and he deserves to know."

Snotlout twiddles nervously with his thumbs "You told Hiccup to come alone right?" The boy did not want to risk Toothless or Stoick attacking them for what they did to Hiccup.

The twins nod in confirmation "You bet we did!" Speaks Ruffnut before turning to her brother "Didn't we?"

Tuffnut stares in thought for a few seconds "Totally! … I think."

"Well did you or didn't you?" Ask Fishlegs who is now becoming afraid for his own safety

Astrid moves between the now heated group "It doesn't matter if we told him or not, you all know those two are hardly ever apart."

Everyone's eyes turn to the sky, as if searching for the flying duo

"And besides, this is Hiccup were talking about, he'd never let Toothless attack us."

All heads nod in agreement, if there was one thing Hiccup knew how to do, it was to control dragons.

"Ok, but what about the chief?" Questions Tuffnut

The arena draws quiet at that thought, everyone is so lost inside their heads they don't notice Hiccup walking into the academy.

"Uhhh guys?"

The sound of their friend's voice snaps the teens back to the present time and place, each relieved to see the boy came alone, just like they'd hoped.

"What were you doing just now?"

No one answers; instead they all motion for Hiccup to take a seat in a wooden chair. Once the boy lowers the teens hand him the journal and notebook.

"Ok Hiccup, before we start I just want …

But Astrid is unable to finish her exclamation as Hiccup angrily jumps from his chair "Why do you have my journal?"

Fishlegs takes a deep breath before replying "We went to your house to search for the map when you didn't show up at the academy and we found it!"

Hiccup glares "Did you read it?" The boy receives his answer as each teen turns away from him, looking anywhere else "I can't believe this!"

"Hiccup we thought you may have drawn the map or something useful in it!" Yells Astrid "We just wanted to find you."

Hiccup yells in frustration and heads for the exit, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. The auburn teen turns around and faces off with his older cousin "What do you want, Snotlout?"

Snotlout stares in shock, he'd never seen Hiccup so upset, so angry … so hurt, but why would he feel hurt?

"I get that you're upset and we are all sorry, but it's a good thing we read your journal."

Hiccup tears Snotlout's arm off his shoulder before crossing his own over his chest "And what might that be?"

The teens each turn to face one another before nodding their heads, Hiccup was already mad and telling him now couldn't make things any worse... They hoped.

"Hiccup, were the ones who did everything." Whispers the elder cousin, unable to look into Hiccup's shocked face

"You guys did what exactly?"

Now Snotlout blows in frustration and irritation "What are you stupid? Everything that happened, the fire pit, destroyed village, missing axes even your inventions not working! We. Did. It. All!"

Hiccup slowly backs away from his friends, his emerald eyes bulging from their sockets "You guys did … Everything?"

"Hiccup, we are so sorry!" Cries Fishlegs

Hiccup's eyes glaze over with tears "How … How could you do that?"

"It was actually pretty easy." Laughs Tuffnut, not noticing the looks the other teens were giving him "I mean most of the time we didn't have to do anything; your dad just blamed you."

Ruffnut elbows her brother in the nose "Were supposed to be apologizing!"

"Apologizing?" Cries Hiccup "That's what this is?"

"We don't expect you to forgive us Hiccup, and if it would make you feel better … We'll tell Stoick the truth." Speaks Astrid

Hiccup stares incredulously, he still couldn't believe what he was hearing and everything that had gone wrong for him the past fourteen years had never been his fault! All those punishments and the ridicule from the village … had all been caused by his so called friends.

The teens all stare at their friend, watching the boy war with himself and process what he'd just been told. They stayed in this position for what felt like hours, but in reality were only a few minutes.

"I ….

Everyone waits for Hiccup to finish his sentence, each begging for an "I forgive you."

Hiccup lifts his head and stares at the gang, pain written all over his features "I … I need to be alone for a while." The boy slowly begins his trek out the academies gate and into the wooded forests.

"Think he's going to be ok?" Asks Tuffnut "I mean, he did just get back stabbed by his only friends."

Snotlout turns towards the male twin angrily "Gods will you shut up? We were supposed to say we were sorry not how easy it was to blame him!"

Tuffnut lowers his head "Oh right, forgot about that."

"How could you forget? That's all we have talked about for three days!"

"Guys fighting isn't going to help!" Screams Fishlegs

"No, but it sure makes me feel better!" Replies Snotlout

Ruffnut watches the guys fight, but upon seeing the crying face of Astrid moves to comfort the female. "He'll be okay, he's Hiccup."

Astrid smiles and laughs, he indeed was Hiccup, but that's what made everything so much worse.

Along the secluded beaches of Berk, a lone ship hides, a Skrill upon the mighty mast of the deranged berserker chief. "Get ready to say goodbye to your Night Fury, Hiccup." Declares Dagur the Deranged, his evil eyes roaming over the forest, heading towards the peaceful village


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun had set hours ago, but not one teen had headed for home, in fact they did just the opposite. They went searching for Hiccup.

"There's no sign of him." Vents Snotlout "Where could he have gone? Were on an island!"

"Do you think he flew off with Toothless?" Questions Fishlegs

Astrid shakes her head "According to Stoick, the other tribes had seen the parade and are meeting in the great hall about the dragons. That's why we had to hide them all, remember?"

Fishlegs frowned, his worry was beginning to cloud his judgment "Do you think Hiccup is with the dragons?"

Snotlout scoffs "How can he when he has no idea they are hidden?"

Astrid shakes her head as the twins quickly approach from an underground tunnel "Did you find Hiccup?"

The twins shake their heads before blurting out "We found a ship!"

"A ship?" Questions Astrid "What ship did you find?"

"Who cares about a stupid ship?" Speaks Snotlout "We are looking for Hiccup!"

Ruffnut glares "Uh the ship has a dragon on it."

"It has a dragon?" Asks Fishlegs "What kind of a dragon?"

"Not a clue."

"But I bet Hiccup would know." Speaks Tuffnut

"Guys if that ship has a dragon than odds are they aren't friendly." States Astrid

"Well what can we do? The chief is stuck in the great hall, Hiccup is missing and we don't have our dragons." Wails Fishlegs

"Uh hello? Were Vikings! We fight!" Yells Snotlout

"Ok, but they have like a bazillion armed berserkers." Says Tuffnut

"Did you say berserkers?" Asks Astrid, upon the two's nod the blond grows fearful "if it's Dagur, then he might know we lied."

"Which means he'd go after our dragons!" Yells Fishlegs

"But our dragons are safely hidden! He'll never find them." Beams Snotlout

"No, but Hiccup is out there too and if Dagur finds him …

Astrid doesn't even finish that thought, but not because she emotionally couldn't … She stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing the echo of deranged laughter and Hiccup's blood curdling scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hiccup had roamed these woods for many years now and yet he'd never gone as far out as he was now, in fact he couldn't believe he'd walked clear to the other side of the island in just one night. Each time he thought of turning back he'd think of his friends, what they'd done to him. "Why do the gods hate me?"

As the boy continues farther he could have sworn he'd heard a low chuckle, but upon turning around there was nothing there. "Great, now I'm hearing things."

Hiccup sits down to rest, all the while feeling he's being watched, but every time he'd turn there was no one in sight. The boy sighs before turning his attention upwards, staring at the shining moon "Normally the gang would be patrolling the island before bed."

Hiccup drastically shakes his head, unsure of what to call the group now; he'd forgiven them for the bullying and some beatings, but this? For some reason he had a much harder time moving on from. The boy slumps forward in thought as the sound of a twig snapping grabs his attention.

Hiccup quickly moves to his feet and looks behind him, he knows what he heard and that someone or something is watching. "Hello?"

Emerald eyes scan over the large trees and small bushes "I know you're there." After still receiving nothing but silence Hiccup grows uneasy, if it was one of the guys they would have responded or even a wild dragon would have made its move by now "Whoever you are come out now!"

A small sound is heard and Hiccup whirls around to be face-to-face with the one and only Dagur the Deranged. "Dagur? What are you doing here?"

Dagur smiles at his victim, he'd come hoping to find the Night Fury, but he'd found the next best thing! "Just out hunting for dragon's, brother"

Hiccup shudders at the nickname "Uh brother?"

Dagur laughs and slowly reaches for his bola, hoping Hiccup would give him a good chase.

Hiccup stares as Dagur moves closer to him, the boy can easily read the smirk on the elder's face, without any hesitation the lad takes off in the other direction.

Dagur produces one of his many ropes and smirks "You can run, but can't hide, Hiccup."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hiccup wastes no time in creating any distance between himself and the deranged teen chasing him, the problem was he was clear on the other side of the island, a run back would take him time he was positive he didn't have, he could yell out to Toothless, but then his dragon would be in danger and Dagur would know that he lied!

Hiccup dodges as a rope with large rocks tied on the ends barely misses his running legs, Dagur was close and was growing closer by the second! "Stupid metal leg!" After dodging yet another bola the boy decides to switch tactics, quickly Hiccup turns and runs not from, but towards Dagur's direction, successfully confusing the teen long enough to run past and head towards one of the underground tunnels.

Once Dagur realizes he was tricked and Hiccup had somehow passed him the boy let out a loud howl, this chase was better than any dragon! Hiccup was smart and witty, not to mention tiny in size, capturing the boy wasn't going to be easy. The deranged chief threw another bola at his fleeing prey.

Hiccup was almost there! He just had to reach the tunnel and then he could lose Dagur no problem, with a smile the boy sped up as much as his legs allowed, he was going to make it! He was going to … Suddenly a hard force knocked Hiccup to the ground, mere inches away from the large hole.

Momentarily dazed from the fall, Hiccup lay on the ground, his eyes move to see what exactly caused his decent and he freezes upon seeing the ropes around his feet, forcing his legs tightly against one another. Dagur had used more than one rope on this bola .. And the rocks were too heavy for Hiccup to lift.

Dagur smiled as he slowly approaches his trapped target, he had a feeling his new bola would be the one to capture Hiccup, after all he had built it after the "dragon raid" The boy sneers as the lie comes back to him, he'd been told upon his way home that Berk indeed had dragons and that scrawny little Hiccup was the Dragon Conqueror, but that information wasn't what interested him, oh no he could care less about Hiccup's title, all he wants is the boys dragon.

Hiccup attempts untying the knots keeping him prisoner as Dagur draws closer, he can easily spot the black outline of his captor, his mind began racing at what the teen wanted and why he would go through all the trouble of getting him. "What do you want, Dagur?"

Dagur finally reaches the boy and bends down to the younger teen "I want your Night Fury." Hiccup's eyes widen, how could Dagur know?

Dagur only laughs at the boys' reaction, he firmly takes a hold of Hiccup's shoulders "And you know what you are, Hiccup?"

Hiccup only stares into the deranged eyes, unsure of what fate lies ahead for him. Dagur quickly lifts the young heir into his arms and over his shoulder "You're the bait."

Dagur laughs as he walks away with his screaming hostage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That was Hiccup!" Declares Snotlout as all the teens run towards the woods "Hiccup!"

The five reach the hole that Hiccup had been running to and find signs of a struggle and what appears to be drag marks leading away.

"Dagur has Hiccup." Declares Fishlegs

Astrid stares, shocked that all this was happening again, they had just saved Hiccup from Alvin and now the poor boy is in the clutches of Dagur the Deranged. "We need to alert the village."

"Should we get the dragons?" Asks Ruffnut

"We still don't know if Dagur knows we have any." Speaks Tuffnut

"Tuffs right. If we get the dragons and Dagur really doesn't know about them we may end up putting Hiccup in more danger." States Astrid "We're doing this rescue mission alone."

"Then we'd better hurry." Says Snotlout

The teens all nod and quickly come up with a plan; all the while apart of each of them is begging that their friend is alright.

"Let me go!" Screams Hiccup as Dagur carries him farther and farther into the woods, where he knew the boy could scream and no one would be around to hear. "Dagur, let go of me!"

Dagur simply laughs, Hiccup was sure putting up a fight, but nothing the boy did was even grazing the elder and he knew it wouldn't, Hiccup's strength comes from his brains not his brawns. "Stop being so difficult, brother."

Hiccup angrily kicks the back of Dagur's head with his metal leg "I am not your brother!" Dagur stops and drops his captive to the ground before surveying the area "This looks far enough." His attention turns back to the struggling boy on the ground "Now let's get you set-up, shall we?"

Without a word the berserker pulled more ropes from seemingly out of nowhere and forced Hiccup's wrists together until the boy winced in his grip, Dagur knots the two tightly and even ties each of the boy's fingers to one another, trapping his hand in a high-five motion.

Hiccup pulls away as Dagur tightens the already tight knots and moves to his fingers, each one was forced together and held with a series of knots, once the boy was immobile his deranged captor laughed and revealed another, much longer rope. Initially Hiccup thought Dagur planned to tie him around the tree, but the berserker had much worse in mind.

Hiccup only stared as the longer rope was knotted into his already bound wrists and the tip is thrown over a large tree trunk. "You won't get away with this Dagur."

Dagur laughs as he pulls on the end of the rope, causing Hiccup to fly up and dangle from the tree by his wrists. "Comfortable?"

Hiccup glares, the pain was tremendous, but he wasn't going to give Dagur the satisfaction of knowing he was hurt. "Couldn't be better."

Dagur stares, for once his smirk vanishes and his eyes fill with anger "Well, I'm just gonna have to fix that." Quickly the chief ties the long rope to a nearby boulder, pulling the rope extra tight to ensure no movement. Next he unties the boys legs and Hiccup takes his chance at retribution, kicking Dagur as hard as he possibly could in the face with his metal leg.

Dagur screams into his hand that moved to his face "You're going to pay for that!" Hiccup's prosthetic is removed and thrown into the fire, the boys other leg is wrapped in ropes and held down tightly by a series of rocks

Hiccup winces in pain and small tears fall, but thankfully Dagur doesn't see "What? Is … Is that the best you can do?"

Enraged Dagur reveals a jar of a black substance, he uncaps the lid and reveals a small trowel "You know I always wondered if you could use this on something other than shingles." The deranged boy turns and shows Hiccup what lies in the jar

"Dagur, what are you doing?"

Dagur laughs and continues on with his out loud thoughts "If this stuff can fix an entire roof, just imagine what it would fix for me."

Hiccup stares as Dagur draws closer, pulling his face downwards, pinching his cheeks tightly and smears the black tar across the trowel, Hiccup now fights and attempts a scream as realization of what Dagur planned to do dawned on him. "Dagur, don't do this!"

The berserker smiles and holds the trowel right next to the boys' mouth, noting the fear. "I bet this would seal your little mouth closed for a long time, shall we try it?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The teens had followed Dagur's and Hiccup's trail, it seemed the berserker had no intention of hiding his presence, almost as if he wanted to be found. "Guys this seems too easy, it's almost as if Dagur wants us to find him." Declares Astrid

"He won't once I get my hands on him; no one hurts my cousin and gets away with it!"

Fishlegs smiles at the love that Snotlout is showing, he really did care about Hiccup, in fact they all did and they were going to prove that no one harms their friend.

The twins were even being quiet and helpful; they were just as worried for the boy as everyone else. The group stop in their tracks upon hearing muffled yelling, each teen taking a spot behind a bush as they follow the small sounds.

Dagur had started a camp fire to keep warm and to cook some of the large fish he'd caught, tearing away at the cooked body disgustingly, he smirked at this turn of events and smiled upon his young captive, everything had gone better than expected.

A muffled cry makes the deranged teen howl into the night sky, he had the perfect bait and by sundown tomorrow, he'd have himself a Night Fury.

The teens followed the howling and intense smoke to discover a camp site, the camp site of non-other than Dagur the Deranged, but all ten eyes fell upon the grunting and crying boy helplessly hanging on a tree, Hiccup's wrists looked red and swollen, his right leg being pulled down by the weight of many large rocks, but what scared them the most was the boy's mouth … Hiccup's mouth was covered completely in what looked to be black tar … Dagur had

"We need to get Hiccup out of there now." Whispers Astrid, forcing her fellow friends away from the scene before them

"How? How could he do … Do that to Hiccup!" Whispers Snotlout

Fishlegs and the twins continue staring at their friend, listening to his pained muffled cries

"Hiccup will be fine, tar doesn't dry out fast … Right now it's just burning him." States Astrid sadly "Now do we all know the plan?"

Dagur finished his fish and moves to retire for the rest of the night all the while smirking at Hiccup, he'd always imagined sealing the boy's mouth closed and to have done it the way he did made things even better, although he had many more ideas he'd love to use. "Nighty night, brother"

Hiccup glares as Dagur lays down beside the rock keeping him dangling from the tree, the pain on his lips was so intense, tar is used for sealing the shingles on the Vikings roof to prepare for devastating winter, it is not meant to be used as a gag! The boy attempts once more too free himself, but neither his wrists nor his leg will move, all he has is his stump and frankly, that does him no good.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After watching Dagur taunt Hiccup a bit the teens move into action, beginning Operation Save Hiccup. The twins moved into position behind Dagur, while Astrid and Snotlout work behind the tree.

Hiccup raises his head in alarm at the sounds from behind him, who would be out this late? The boy attempts moving his head to see, but stops from the pain radiating from his shoulders, ok looking behind me is out, and I can't call out to anyone either, Hiccup slumps in defeat and exhaustion, all the while listening to the snaps and whispers.

Fishlegs moved forward slowly, grabbing each weapon Dagur seemed to have upon him, which was a lot. Once all the weapons were gone they began phase two. Ruffnut and Tuffnut smiled gleefully as they moved to bind Dagur's ankles, they'd done this so many times the two were professionals at keeping their unsuspecting victims sound asleep.

A slight movement caught Hiccup's attention, he stared as a large hand appeared and swooped every last weapon from Dagur's belt, followed by two sets of smaller hands using his own bola's to bind his feet. Hiccup had no idea what was going on, but he knew there was only one group on Berk with such small hands … The twins.

Astrid and Snotlout waited for the twins to finish binding Dagur's legs before untying Hiccup, as Snotlout worked on freeing his cousins leg, Astrid moved to the front and slowly began untying the long rope on the rock next to the sleeping captors head. She moved her finger in front of her lips, signaling Hiccup to be quiet as she worked on the knots.

Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes, the gang! Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs even Ruff and Tuff had come to his rescue! They were freeing him from Dagur when no one else even knew he'd been caught. Small tears fell from his eyes as he realized they all truly were his friends; that they all did care about him.

Astrid was on the last knot when she caught site of Hiccup crying, but he looked happy, he was happy that they came for him, he knew that they cared about him. With the last knot untied the Viking girl, his cousin Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins all came in front of him, each taking hold of the rope and slowly lowering Hiccup safely to the ground.

Once freed from the tree, the group rushed forward to help the poor boy up. "Hiccup we are so sorry." Whispers Astrid as she begins undoing his wrists and fingers. "Are you ok to walk?"

Hiccup shakes his head and motions down to his missing limb, everyone stares but none seem worried as Snotlout walks forward "Don't worry cuz, I'll carry you."

Hiccup smiles and moves to remove the tar sealing his mouth, the boy tugs and pulls but the substance won't come off. Dagur makes a sound signaling he's beginning to awake. "Come on little cousin." Speaks Snotlout as he turns and allows Hiccup upon his back.

The twins turn and look at Dagur mischievously as the others hurry off into the woods. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Questions Ruffnut

Tuffnut smiles "Let's do this."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout move throughout the dense wooded area, each trying to think of what to say, they all felt guilty and blamed themselves for Hiccup's kidnapping and torture at the hands of Dagur. "We're sorry Hiccup."

Hiccup turns his head to face his friends, unsure what they were apologizing for "Mha Por?"

"We never should have done those things to you and we should have come looking for you sooner, if we had then Dagur never would have caught you and you wouldn't be hurt." Says Fishlegs

Hiccup shakes his head, it wasn't their fault he'd been captured and they shouldn't blame themselves, gods if he could just get this tar off his mouth!

"We should try and get that off before it dry's even more." States Astrid

Everyone nods, especially Hiccup who has yet to stop clawing at the black substance. Snotlout lowers his cousin and moves to face the boy "I'm not going to lie Hiccup, this is going to hurt." Hiccup nods and removes his hands, allowing his big cousin near his mouth.

Snotlout grabs hold of the sticky substance, noting it's still wet and warm underneath "Ok, on the count of three. One. Two. Three!" The elder pulls with all his might, feeling the sticky goo give way and slowly hearing his cousins small screams of pain grow louder and louder.

"OOOOWWWW!" Yells Hiccup as the tar is finally removed "Dear Odin above, that hurt!"

Snotlout rests a hand a top Hiccup's bony shoulder and smiles "Good to have you back cuz, can you forgive me for … For everything?"

Astrid and Fishlegs now join in "Can you forgive us all, Hiccup?"

Hiccup turns to each and every one of his friends and smiles "I forgive you guys" Everyone smiles and Hiccup looks around the large area in search "Where are Ruff and Tuff?"

As if a sign from the god's moments after the question is asked Dagur's loud yell is echoed through the trees

Astrid smiles "I'll give you one guess."

Snotlout quickly scoops his younger cousin into his arms bridal style and takes off "Later losers, I'll see you all back at Berk!"

Astrid and Fishleg's quickly give chase after the fleeing cousins. All the while Hiccup smiles more than he ever has, he had true friends, he finally had friends that truly cared about him and would help him no matter what he gets himself into.


End file.
